


Полицейский пёс Red Dragon-13

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если бы Шинсенгуми оставили себе щенка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полицейский пёс Red Dragon-13

Хиджиката не любил животных. Даже очень маленьких. И на него совершенно не действовали ни умильные глазки, ни торчащие ушки, ни виляния коротким хвостиком. И уж конечно, он разрешил оставить щенка не из жалости, ещё чего! Просто он надеялся, что с появлением беззащитного и бессловесного существа Сого отстанет от него, переключившись на новую жертву. К тому же Кондо-сан обещал присматривать за животным.  
Разумеется, верить в это было очень наивно. Кондо-сан и за собой-то присмотреть не мог, не то что за щенком. Всё, что он делал, это сюсюкал с ним по несколько часов в день, поэтому четвероногую проблему сплавили Ямазаки. Но тот только учил щенка приносить воланчики и к тому же кормил анпаном. Анпан щенок не ел – он даже майонез не ел, дурень – поэтому Ямазаки был лишён высокого доверия.   
В итоге щенок оказался под общим присмотром и, надо признать, только выиграл от этого. Все рядовые и даже офицеры возились с ним в свободное, а зачастую и рабочее время и, конечно же, кормили до отвала. Его даже кухонные работники подкармливали, так что зверёныш просто как сыр в масле катался. Но самым худшим было то, что наглый комок шерсти совершенно не ценил всеобщую заботу. Он выкручивался из гладящих рук, он сбегал от Кондо-сана, прятался от Тэцу, и всё ради того, чтобы портить жизнь Хиджикате. Маленькая тварь выбрала его своей жертвой и прямо таки ни на минуту не хотела оставить в покое.  
– Не понимаю, почему он так тебя полюбил? – обиженно говорил Кондо, глядя, как мохнатый колобок пытается взобраться Хиджикате на колени. – Я завидую!  
«Было бы чему», думал Хиджиката, сталкивая щенка на землю.  
Его всё это совсем не радовало. Глупый пёс постоянно умудрялся пробраться в его кабинет и то тявкал, отвлекая от работы, то пытался поиграть с документами. А ещё он всё время тёрся о ноги Хиджикаты, оставляя на чёрной ткани форменных брюк светлые шерстинки. Когда же Хиджиката, не выдержав, рявкал на него, щенок только смотрел умильно да отчаянно вилял крошечным хвостиком. Это точно нужно было внести в список запрещённых приёмов.   
В итоге Хиджиката просто брал его за шкирку, выносил из кабинета и выбрасывал, как ненужную вещь. Надо сказать, за всё время щенок ни разу не шлёпнулся на пол: в коридоре вечно околачивалась целая толпа бездельников, которые подхватывали наглую тварь на руки и уносили прочь, причитая о том, что замкома не зря прозвали демоном, раз он так жесток к невинному малышу. Всё это раздражало.  
Шло время, «невинный малыш» немного подрос, и проблем от него, соответственно, стало больше. Нет, он не гадил в комнатах, делая свои дела во дворе, и он не грыз ножны мечей или важные документы (а за погубленную ракетку Ямазаки его даже стоило похвалить). Всё свое паскудное внимание щенок сосредоточил на личных вещах Хиджикаты.   
– Ну что ты так злишься, Тоши, – говорил Кондо-сан, когда Хиджиката в очередной раз врывался к нему с щенком в одной руке и испорченным ботинком в другой. – Он же ещё маленький и ничего не понимает.  
Хиджиката не был бы так в этом уверен. Мелкий вредитель не сжевал ни одной вещи Сого, что свидетельствовало об определённых зачатках интеллекта.  
Кстати, о Сого. Зря Хиджиката надеялся, что с появлением щенка Сого от него отстанет. Как раз наоборот – теперь мерзавец нашёл ещё один способ поиздеваться над ним. Его новая идея была гениальна в своей ужасающей простоте: он предложил назвать щенка Тоши.  
– Какой к чертям «Тоши»?! – орал Хиджиката, брызгая слюной. – Кто тебе дал право называть собаку моим именем?!  
– Вот именно! – поддерживал Кондо. – Его зовут Ред Драгон 13!  
Почему «13», Хиджиката предпочёл не спрашивать.  
– Но ведь он откликается, – робко вставил Тэцу.  
И это было самое неприятное. Глупый пёс не отзывался ни на Рэд Драгон 13, ни на предложенное Ямазаки "Анпан", ни на любые другие клички, но стоило назвать его «Тоши», как гадёныш тут же прибегал, виляя хвостом и преданно заглядывая в глаза. И бойцы Шинсенгуми, презренные предатели, всё чаще звали его этим именем. То тут то там в казармах слышалось «Тоши, ко мне!», «Тоши, лапу!». В день, когда Хиджиката услышал «Тоши, служить!», Шинсенгуми едва не лишились нескольких рядовых, казарм и одной надоедливой собаки. Увы, Сого был не из тех, кто останавливается на достигнутом, и вскоре изобрёл новое издевательство.

Однажды поздним вечером, заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми пробирался в собственную комнату, воровато озираясь. Причина такого поведения была проста: он сбежал из больницы, где по самым оптимистичным прогнозам должен был находиться ещё неделю. Увидь его Кондо-сан сейчас, то вполне мог бы оттащить обратно и сдать на руки врачам. Врачей Хиджиката ненавидел. Они пичкали его какими-то подозрительными лекарствами, от которых всё время клонило в сон. Вот и сейчас глаза просто слипались.   
Хиджиката наскоро раскатал футон, болезненно морщась, стащил с себя одежду и уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки. Наведённый лекарствами сон был глубоким и крепким, поэтому он не заметил, как ночью в его комнату прокрались два живых… организма. Назвать этих двоих хотя бы «существами» язык не поворачивался.

Наутро, вполуха слушая причитания Кондо-сана, Хиджиката внимательно оглядывал столовую. Творилось что-то странное: рядовые из рук в руки передавали друг другу какую-то бумажку. Забыв о еде, все они, низко наклонив головы, рассматривали что-то, от чего у них блестели глаза и краснели щёки. Неужели порно? Совсем от рук отбились!  
Поглощённый наблюдением, он не сразу понял, что Кондо-сан как-то резко замолчал. Обернувшись к нему, Хиджиката увидел, что он рассматривает то же, что и все остальные – какой-то листок бумаги.   
– Что это? – спросил Хиджиката и, прежде чем вздрогнувший Кондо успел среагировать, выхватил листок у него из рук.  
– Ну, я наелся, – сказал Сого, встал со своего места и прогулочной походкой направился к выходу.  
Хиджиката этого не заметил, рассматривая свой трофей. Фотография была не очень качественной, да ещё и отпечатанной на обычной бумаге, но всё равно довольно чёткой. На ней был изображён он сам, крепко спящий на боку, подложив руку под голову, а рядом с ним беззастенчиво дрых щенок, свернувшись клубочком у его щеки.  
– Сого! – рявкнул Хиджиката, судорожно комкая проклятую бумажку.  
Сого, уже достигший дверей, обернулся, показал ему язык и выскочил в коридор.  
– А ну стой, сволочь!  
Хиджиката перепрыгнул через стол, даже не заметив вспышки боли в боку, и бросился следом.  
Они пронеслись по одному коридору, свернули в другой, третий, и налетели на Тэцу, который, что-то напевая, нёс в руках корень всех зол – щенка. Увидев несущихся на него офицеров, Тэцу замер столбом посреди коридора.  
– Заместитель кома…  
Сого оббежал его слева, Хиджиката справа, и оба помчались дальше, не замедляя движения. Щенок вывернулся из ослабших рук Тэцу и бросился за ними, весело тявкая. 

Через десять минут беспорядочной беготни Хиджиката был вынужден остановиться. В бок словно раскалённую кочергу воткнули, а дыхание вырывалось из лёгких с хрипом – требовалось передохнуть.   
Он прислонился к стене, медленно сполз по ней на пол, достал из кармана сигареты и закурил, прикрыв глаза. Вот, так-то лучше.  
– Рряв!  
Глаза пришлось открыть. Чёртов комок меха сидел прямо перед ним, таращась бессмысленными глазищами и как заведённый стуча хвостиком по полу.  
– Отвали. Это всё из-за тебя.  
– Рряв!  
Щенок склонил голову набок, продолжая пялиться на Хиджикату взглядом, полным беспредельного обожания.  
– Глупая мелочь.  
Щенок тявкнул ещё пару раз, ничуть не обидевшись.  
– Пф.  
Хиджиката посмотрел по сторонам, убедился, что в коридоре никого нет, и, протянув руку, потрепал щенка по глупой башке. Это был побочный эффект от лекарств, несомненно, потому что все эти щенячьи глазки и виляния хвостиком на него совершенно не действовали.

Кондо в окружении офицеров восторженно разглядывал злополучную фотографию. Всё-таки снимок получился такой милый, хоть в рамочку вставляй.   
– Хорошо, что я разрешил Тоши оставить щенка, – сказал Кондо, вытирая кулаком слёзы умиления. – Он ведь так любит животных.


End file.
